Step Together
by ILongToBeLostInYou
Summary: What if the laendler had ended differently?


I, in no way, shape, or form, own anything related to The Sound of Music. I'm just a common fan fiction writer. All I want is to make people happy.

"May I cut in?"

Maria looked up and the sight of the Captain scared her somewhat. He wanted to dance with her? She felt Kurt back away and watched as he returned to his siblings, who all then walked back into the house to watch the partygoers.

The feeling of her hands in his only made him feel more nervous than he had before. There was something about this girl, no, this woman, that mesmerized him, that completely captivated him, and honestly scared him. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he noticed she was enjoying the dance, and the way she did not frighten at his touch made him relax as well. She wasn't repulsed by him any longer, something he was grateful for.

He could not help but smile. He was finally touching her. Before she had seemed like merely a dream, but now, as his gloved hands brushed across her skin, she was real; she was Maria. Her skin, even through the fabric, was like electricity, every millisecond of their contact was deeply imprinted into his brain.

He had to remember to throw away those gloves. He was half-tempted to throw them to the ground right then, if it meant he could touch even just the delicate skin of her hands. He was transfixed by her. She was a perfect fit in his arms. Where Elsa had always seemed so stoic and robotic while dancing with him, Maria was completely graceful, almost delicate in a way.

All too quickly came the part of the dance where he had to release her. As she danced around him, he longed to have her body so close to his again. He was becoming impatient, but he could not let her know.

Maria's hands returned to Georg's, and he had to suppress a sigh of relief. She was close to him again, and if Georg had the choice, he would make it so she would never leave again.

They were entering the delicate part of the laendler now. He was slightly dizzy as they spun, round and round, but Georg was so entranced by the scent of her body that he did not care to notice.

She stopped and pulled away from him. No, she could not stop. He craved her, he needed her.

He leaned closer. Georg could not live without tasting Maria's lips. She was so intoxicatingly close, and after this dance he knew he couldn't lie to himself any longer. It was Maria he loved, not Elsa, and lying to his heart would not benefit either of them.

Maria looked into his eyes. She swore she could see longing in them, but he could not possibly want her. He had what he wanted. He had a woman whom he planned to marry, seven wonderful children, and she was beginning to see that she was no longer needed here.

But as he leaned closer, she couldn't deny that she saw longing in his eyes, and she couldn't help but note that it was reflected in her own. His lips touched hers tentatively at first, but as Maria began to respond, Georg let more of his hunger show. Her arms instinctively reached up around his neck to pull him closer, his arms reached around her waist to do the same.

She broke apart the kiss and stared into his eyes.

"I must go," Maria barely managed to whisper.

"Maria? Is everything alright?"

The Captain took a seat beside her and stared at her bloodied hand. For an instant, a wave of panic overwhelmed him. Her cut looked very deep. He took a deep breath and returned his eyes to Maria's, who looked panicked, almost mimicking Georg's expression moments before. His inquisitive nature finally got the best of him. "What happened?"

"I cut my hand." Maria's eyes shifted from his to her hand, and gently she rubbed a finger over the deep cut to assess the damage. She let out a slight gasp at the pain.

Georg laughed gently. "I can see that, but how did you cut it?" Georg removed his white gloves from his pocket and gently ripped a piece of fabric off one. Maria looked up when she felt his skin touch hers as he wrapped her hand with the white cloth.

"Don't ruin your good gloves for my sake, Captain." Again, Maria shifted her eyes downward, staring at the now covered cut. Her blood was slowly beginning to seep through the white fabric, but the Captain did not seem to mind it.

"It's too late. I was going to throw them out anyways. They were much too… aggravating."

He took her hand in his to put steady pressure on it, and then stared at her for the answer. When she did not reply, he repeated the question.

"Maria, how did you hurt yourself?"

"I fell, while I was running."

"And Maria, what were you running from?" He seemed almost like he was playing with her, but as she looked into his eyes she saw that it was a legitimate question and that he was not toying with her emotions as she had first thought.

Maria fought back tears as she looked him in the eyes. "Captain, if the baroness had seen us..."

He almost gave her hand a slight reassuring squeeze, but thought better of it. "Seen us what? Dancing? Maria, dancing isn't a crime."

"It seemed like one." Maria's eyes were cast downward again, and only Georg's hand gently lifting her chin made her look up once more. He then squeezed her hand gently, but when she gasped in pain, he immediately felt sorry for his actions. He thought it best just to continue with their conversation

"Yes, it did. Maria, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about. My children no longer need a governess." He took a deep breath in, waiting to gauge her reaction. He hoped she had understood exactly what he meant, but when he saw her shiver, he knew she had thought he meant just the opposite.

Maria's tears began to flow freely at his gently spoken, yet harsh, words. "I know, Captain. They need a mother." She could no longer look him in the eyes. It was too painful. She was going to have to leave her newfound family and return to the abbey. She was going to have to take her vows, and live the life of a cloistered nun forevermore. She would never see him or the children again… He spoke again and brought her out of her reverie.

"I agree completely. I've spent so long grieving over Agathe, that I've failed to notice the beauty of my own children... Now that I've found them, I can't help but wanting to share them, the love they can give, and the love I can give to another."

Maria looked away again, still unable to look him in the eyes. "I don't think I'm ready to leave, Captain."

Georg stood, still holding her hand, and gently gestured for her to stand up. He turned to face her, and through her tears Maria could tell through the look in his eyes that he was about to say something very serious. For a moment, the tears stopped and she listened.

"I never asked you to leave, Maria. In fact, I am asking you just the opposite. I want you to stay by my side, as my wife."

A smile tugged at Georg's lips as he watched the wave of realization wash over Maria's face. She nearly collapsed into him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Maria," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, can this be happening to me?"

Thanks for reading this, guys. School has been a real deterrent from fan fiction for me, but through the help of many of my friends, I am getting back into it. I hope it does not take as long for another update from me.

-Jer


End file.
